A multilayer electronic component, such as a multilayer inductor, a multilayer capacitor, or the like, may be manufactured as follows. First, internal electrode patterns are formed on insulating sheets, the insulating sheets on which the internal electrode patterns are formed are stacked and pressed to form a laminate, and the laminate is cut and fired to form a multilayer body.
External electrodes for electrically connecting internal electrodes to external circuits are formed on outer surfaces of the multilayer body to manufacture the multilayer electronic component.